Dishwashers include a treating chamber in which utensils are placed to be washed according to an automatic cycle of operation. A tub can at least partially define a treating chamber, and can be located within a cabinet. A door is mounted to the cabinet for selectively closing the treating chamber. Water, alone, or in combination with a treating chemistry, forms a wash liquid that is distributed to the utensils during the cycle of operation. The wash liquid may be recirculated onto the utensils during the cycle of operation.
Components of the dishwasher are commonly mounted on both the tub or cabinet, and the door. For example, a controller, user interface, or chemistry dispenser can be provided on the door, while pumps, motors, condensers, and salt chambers for ion exchange softeners are provided with the tub or cabinet. Electrical wiring connecting the controller or user interface to electrical components on the tub/cabinet must be routed between the door and tub/cabinet, and is typically routed through a wiring harness at the hinge connection of the door.